


Switch Glitch

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [49]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Advice, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bookstores, Brother-Sister Relationships, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Hilarity Ensues, Magic, Married Couple, Protective Parents, Reading, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, Summer, Twins, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Thanks to Olaf haphazardly reading a spell from an ancient book of sorcery, Anna, Kristoff, and their children switch ages. Furthermore, till they locate the removed page, they're stuck at their current ages.
Relationships: Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: one-shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Switch Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Sterk- Dee Bradley Baker.- Martin Tubbs- Witch
> 
> Enkel- Candi Milo- Irma Lair- Witch
> 
> Let this be a kind reminder that you-and, only you- are the gatekeeper of your own happiness—delight in that wisdom.
> 
> SailorMoonFangirl did the artwork. Check out her account on A03. Since she just joined!

It was a gorgeous summer day in the country of Arendelle. The residents took complete advantage of the excellent weather conditions. Basking in the sunshine, soaking up its enriching vitamins.

This summer continued to be an improvement over last summer when an epidemic hit the kingdom. It forced them to relocate the children to the Enchanted Forest until an antidote been found.

Queen Anna casually strolled through the neighborhoods of her kingdom, accompanied by her twins and Olaf. Anna wanted to make certain the preparations for an imminent celebration were coming along well.

Her son, Sterk, loved things to be clean and orderly. He continued to be tremendous help making certain everything ran like clockwork. Her daughter, his twin Enkel, happened to be slovenly yet incredibly enthusiastic. A million ideas rapidly came spouting out of her mouth.

The twins were beyond cute together. Also, Olaf remained dewy-eyed. Forever and a day overflowing with optimism. Olaf had nothing but happy thoughts. Such a generous and bubbly person. He remained the glue that binds the family together.

"So, what do you two think will benefit the festival?" their mother inquired politely to her six-year-olds.

"Can I use my abilities to make water slides, Mommy?! Sterk can use his fire capabilities to make a bonfire so we can have sing-a-longs and make smores!" Enkel exclaimed, jumping up and down with merriment.

"Enkel, can you please calm down? If you get too excited, your going to do more then a little splash," her brother warned her sternly. Like their auntie, their magic over water and fire was tied to their emotional state of mind.

Enkel pouted for a few moments. Then she calmed down. Her brother had perpetually been more sophisticated for his age. It bothered Kristoff some that their son was so intelligent and mature. It wasn't because he was more intelligent then his father. Kristoff remained concerned that Sterk might be missing out on being a kid. It frankly isn't healthy for a child to be so adult-like and miss out on the joys of being a child.

"I believe we should worry regarding your training when your aunt visits next. Seeing how you two are still at a novice level with your gifts. Um? Where did Olaf wander off too?" Anna realized Olaf had disappeared.

The family immediately searched for their endearing snowman, ultimately locating him coming out of the town bookshop. He had a thick tome with him. Anna appeared confused. Olaf, despite being maturer, his reading and writing skills hadn't progressed farther then a four-year-old. (Though Anna had sought to help him advance further.) Even the twins read books more advance for their age. Whenever Olaf attempted to read, he ordinarily picked a picture book given his skill level.

"Olaf? What are you doing at the bookshop?" the carrot-top monarch asked her second-oldest friend. Olaf looked as optimistic as ever as he passionately told Anna what he'd been doing.

"Oh, I saw this pretty book in the shop window! I thought it makes for good bedtime reading for my two favorite siblings!" referencing that Olaf was considered the twin's older brother.

"That's fine and dandy, Olaf. Though how did you pay for it?" Anna asked an obvious question that appeared to slip Olaf's mind totally.

"Pay? I just took it from the window," he replied innocently, yet again oblivious to the unintended trouble he'd caused.

"Olaf, you didn't!" groaned Anna as the bookshop proprietor came out looking at her cross.

"I'm so sorry, Otis. How much for the book?" looking apprehensively at Otis. Why she was anxious about a guy who most people joked was part goat surprised her children.

"I'll consider the book on loan, my Queen. It's not genuinely meant for sale. However, please be cautious with it. I paid an arm and a leg for it. It's for my collection of rare and priceless books."

"How long will you let us borrow it then?" she asked the bookkeeper. He thought about it for a few moments then gave his answer. "You can keep it until after the festival. Such a fortnight. Though please be mindful of it. It's quite aged moreover fragile."

"Yes, we will be. You have my word. Children, come along, we have more work to do for the festival," as she placed the tome in her satchel.

Later that evening, the family was gathered in the living room about to read the book. Anna instantly realized how old the book had to have been. The pages with yellow with age and the runes badly smudged. "Okay, let's see, Olaf. Why don't you try to read this page?" Anna passed the book over to the snowman. He was as giddy as a child given chocolate.

"Oh, boy! This should be a wonderful book! Let's see," as he gazed at the book and attempted to sound out the words. He grappled with reading the page but eventually succeeded in reading the page aloud. The minute he finished the first sentence, a glowing sphere of bright azure energy shot between the rest of the family. It didn't appear to hurt them as they didn't shriek in pain.

Instead, Anna and Kristoff shrank while their children became bigger. When the light vanished, it was undeniable what occurred. They'd switched ages! Thankfully, it was only their physical age that changed. Everyone kept their mental and emotional ages intact. Nevertheless, it remained freaky what just happened.

Enkel found her current adult body a bit disturbing. Being only six, she didn't understand the woman parts of her body. Sterk seemed to be admiring the physical changes to his body. Anna and Kristoff weren't appreciating being short and sounding like children.

"Um, pardon me, but why are Anna and Kristoff so tiny? Moreover, my little brother and sister so big?" Olaf asked curiously.

Anna replied in her child's voice. "Olaf! I think that was a spellbook! Pretty sure of it!"

"Wait, you're saying we are under a spell?" Kristoff didn't look happy at all. He didn't want to be small and awkward again.

"That would seem to be the most logical answer, Father. Though we don't know if the spell's effects are temporary or permanent."

"What are we going to do until then? We can't go to Otis to figure it out since its night, and the shop will be closed," Enkel also answered logically.

"We should get some rest for the night. Then tomorrow we'll go to the bookshop and figure out what to do next. Until then, Olaf?"

"Yes, tiny Anna?"

"Don't call me tiny! And don't attempt reading another page from that book! Find a safe place for it instead," she ordered the snowman. Olaf got a serious look on his face and nodded. Olaf may be the living embodiment of Anna and Elsa's childhood, but even he realized when you needed to be serious and not goof off. So the living snowman went to find a safe place for the book.

The family felt confident everything would be fixed after they'd breakfast. How mistaken they were. The following morning an immense electrical storm was going on, so it wasn't safe to leave the castle. The storm lasted three whole days. In that time, the children had to pretend to be their parents while their parents had to pretend to be their children, not to arouse the staff's suspicion.

On the fourth day, the rain had stopped, yet once again, they couldn't leave. The villagers were so demanding of an audience for the storm's damage that Enkel and Sterk had to wing it again as their parents. Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff had to endure being treated like helpless children and told not to do anything dangerous. Plus, stay out of the way of the adults.

Finally, by the end of the long exhausting week, the family could slip away to the bookstore. The sign said Otis had left to visit some relatives in the nearby mountain village of Harmon. Consequently, they'd to survive another week of the children learning what it meant to be adults while their parents relived their childhood.

Finally, after two weeks of this absurdity, Otis returned and easily read the counter curse returning everyone to normal. They gladly gave him back his spellbook. The family then reflected on the two crazy weeks. It might have been crazy, but also slightly entertaining. Either way, the family bond had grown stronger.


End file.
